Loveless
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: A collection of one steps about the famous death note characters getting their girls!
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless.**

Summary: This is a one shot for now. It revolves around all of the characters but mainly our Whammy's boys. Its pure fluff, not much of a Kira plot and Light is hardly in here at all. Here's what it's about. The boys all have love lives, at different times, I'm separating the chapters for the most part but they'll be shot. Hopefully, this will be a fun read, and if you would like I could turn it into an actual story.Disclaimer: I do NOT own death note.

Chapter one: L.

"Ryuzacki, we need you down at the station!" Matsuda Touta's voice rings through the phone. The raven haired detective sighs.

"I'll be right there."

He turns to nudge the brunette female in his bed, but she's not there? "Akira!" He yells earning a humph from down the halls. He smiles, that was his girl the fireball she always was. He gets up meeting the female in the kitchen, who was making cake in lingerie. Now that that was a sight! Everything he wanted right there, in front of him.

Akira Watanabe was at the moment his girlfriend. She was an undercover detective who was as well working on the Kira case. They meant on chance considering she is quite cruel, and as stated before a fireball, she was working alone. One thing he could say about his drug of choice? She was smart, witty, cunning, and somehow she hacked into his data base and found out that Misa Amane was suspected of being the second Kira.

This is where her other attribute came in; she was stunning, half Japanese half Korean she was the perfect Americanized Asian. Her hair was a rich brown that cascaded down her back in natural curls. Normally she could straighten her hair, but he found it much more attractive natural. Her eyes were slanted much like that Japanese, but wider so it almost appeared like she was wearing circle lenses, and her skin hardly ever broke out. The best part was? She had a cousin who was into Gothic Lolita, so after some stolen clothes, a pass port to Japan she made it onto the modeling scene. She claimed Misa Misa to be her idol and someone she "longed to have tea with." And the media did the rest, soon the two of them were hooked arm and arm and took Japan by storm. Little did they know that they were dealing with the true Akira, who hated Kira.

It was once he had Watari track the IP address that they found her, normally he would just have them arrested, or recruit them. But instead, his breath was taken away, she was stunning she was cunning, and right at the moment? Akira Watanabe, detective, was making him cake while wearing slutty lingerie. Yes, this was his dream girl.

He warps his arms around her, trailing kisses down her collar bone; she drops her icing with a splash. L finds himself pouting.

"I liked that icing."

She turns around to glare at him. "You are not seriously leaving me now are you?" Her brown eyes are dark, l while they held a fire in them when she gave you that look you felt like you were nothing more than ash.

"I'm sorry, but you know I have to go."

She sighs, hoping up on the counter, he can't help but notice the way her lingerie slides up, exposing her thigh.

"No I understand that.. But I just wish I could go to, I'm just as capable as you are."

He kisses her long and hard, knowing full well he can't do that. He debates his options; If he says that she'd be in danger considering he suspects Light as being Kira she would go on to either say that she's dealt with Misa, who is arguably more compassionate then Light would be if it came to killing her, or she would say that he's around L everyday and she should be concerned for him, and that's not happening. So instead he decides on:

"How would your brother feel about that?"

She cringes, but as usual she has a retort. "He already knows I'm fucking someone to the point where I've accepted a diamond necklace, I'm hardly ever home. Why should it matter if he knows it's you?"

"It would arguably make the Kira case more awkward." He responds childishly.

She clinches her fists, he made her mad. Seconds later he had strawberry cake in his face, he licks his lip.

"Strawberry cake with butter cream icing, a very nice choice my love."

"Fuck you!" She snaps.

In response he kisses her once again, his tongue sliding down her throat, she can't resist him and he knows that, her hands are tangled in her hair, she feels his warmth, and he is loving how smooth her skin is.

Then the phone rings again. This time she picks it up ignoring the famous detectives grabbing hands.

"Hey their little brother" she replies coolly into the phone, laughing as she hears the scatter out of the chair.

"Akira!" Matsuda Touta screeched, L face palmed, his head hanging down on her legs, he stared up at her with wide eyes that were secretly asking why she enjoyed torturing him like this.

"Hi, Ryuzacki-chan will be there in five minutes, he was helping me with my cake!" She chirps hanging up.

This girl, Loves to scare the shit out of me he thinks laughing as he throws her down on the counter top, making careful check that she avoids the burning oven, before kissing her more. What a cunning girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note

Chapter 2: Near.

She was actually beautiful, he thinks to himself as she twirls around in a light blue dress. It was so different from the normal ripped jeans and black tee shirts she wore. Today was the day that Misa would be opening on the Tv awards, today is the day that Takada would be kidnapped. We were to attend look normal, originally the plan would be to sit behind the computers and wait but Gennivi insisted that it would make more sense to just go.

Near on the other hand was nervous, he was given a label according to Clarissa. He was going as the loner type, he was to be quiet; The date of famous model, Clarissa Jones; that catch was that Clarissa Jones was her, One of the few American models to be accepted into Japan's elite. She didn't expect to win anything, but she decided to go for good measure.

"Near dear, it's not polite to stare." She says with a cocky smile.

"I would never stare at you, don't be so conceited" he replies coolly, ignoring the quick look of hurt on her face, she has no reason to be hurt, she's a model she has to know she's beautiful my opinion should mean nothing he thinks to himself. But none the less she quickly recovers, regaining her cold grin.

"I'm sure many would disagree, I'm quite humble remember that run I did for cancer?" She winks, one of her usual props to gain fame, she says that she's a detective first but Near suspects that she enjoys her trip to fame a little too much.

"You disgust me at times."

She smiles, her brown hair swishing over her shoulders as she leans over him in her most seductive way. "Be careful Near, you're my boyfriend remember? You should at least act more stricken with me." She cooed, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his cheek instantly, feeling his blush. She noticed of course, but she stayed put letting her gentle breaths escape from her lips and run down his neck, He tried his hardest to stay calm.

"Can we just get this night over with?"

She was a detective, like him. She was a psychologist, and she was working on the Kira case, she was so good at her job that she got assigned to work with him, he should like her, but there are so many things wrong with her. She plays her music to loud, even no in the limo she has guitar riffs vibrating from her ears. Her clothes are too provocative, she's conceited and most of all, it's almost like it's her goal in life to prove him wrong. He couldn't stand that about her.

But she sure as hell looked beautiful when she stepped out of the limo, her eyes adapted a graceful smile, and she hooked her arms around Near as if he was her only property, the only thing she wanted to hang on to. Near began debating in his mind whether he liked that. She meant up with Misa giving her a kiss on the cheek, Misa was dressed in a red dress that seemed a little too low cut, but she was beautiful. He couldn't help but notice that Light was missing.

He stood there quietly noticing that while she happily chatted with Misa, someone she has even admitted that she's quite found of. She still doesn't believe that Misa is or was the second Kira, and when Near decided to point out all the evidence centre to her theory it ended with him having a phone thrown in his face.

Her arms were still around him, and he was having the biggest urge to forget. But knowing he couldn't he choose to tune in to their conversation.

"So did you rehearse your script about the surprise duet on stage with me?" Misa says with a wink.

"No shit, god I'm so excited, but also really nervous I'm not that great of a singer."

"That's not true; I've heard you sing before you're quite good actually." Near surprises himself by intervening, He notices the slight blue cross her face, her eyes begin to conflict and he can only guess that she thinks he's sticking to his character.

Misa gives one of those knowing smiles before excusing herself and running off.

Clarissa starts leading him to his seat making sure the paparazzi see's the swerve of her hips, he decided he hated that he was dating a model, until he remembered that he wasn't.

The music was good, her duet was coming up but last minute she pulls him over, they strut to the bathroom and she pushes him in.

"Hey." She says out of breath.

"What are you doing?"

"After this, we won't see each other again." He notices how close they are, foreheads almost touching.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mello, he's not kidnapping Takada, he's going to drop her off at the SPK head quarters."

Suddenly, everything becomes clear, he goes on alert and he realizes it.

"You sold yourself to Mello."

She sighs.

"He's not going to do anything bad; he just wants to get one over on you."

"I don't care he's dangerous!"

"Since when do you care, I'm just that conceited girl remember?"

He couldn't think of anything else but. "Please don't go."

Suddenly she shoves him into a stall, lips crashing together as her hand slides up his tux, she throws off the black covering that was so hard to squeeze him into. He sits down on the toilet, bringing her to his lap, loving the way her legs wrap around him, she leans back letting him kiss her neck, he remembers one thing about her, she likes violence, and he bites down grinning as she lets out a soft moan.

Just then her cell phone rings. She sighs picking it up, "Hello?" She says into the speaker, she cringes at the voice. "Mello, I'm sort of busy." "Well I just want to say bye!" She argues. "Fuck you!" She snaps the phone shut starting to get up only to be stopped by Nears, lean almost white, bare arms.

"You can't go." He says softly.

"Near, I have to." She says tears streaming down her strong eyes.

"Please, don't cry." He wipes a tear with his thumb which she strongly shakes off.

"Listen, I don't cry. I just have something in my eyes!" He chuckles.

"…But anyway, I made a deal. So I have to go, it's for the good of the case."

She leans in for one more kiss before walking out of the stall; he grabs her hand one last time, causing her to turn around. "Everyone has left me." He started. "My parent's, my only friends, L is somewhere in hiding pretending to be dead, Mello hates me now, and now your leaving me the most annoying girl I could have ever.."

"Fallen in love with." He finishes.

Her lips clash into his again, one last time.

"But I'm coming back."

With that she walks away.

Forever.


End file.
